AATC Poem Collection: Just The Two Of Us
by MR J.H.F
Summary: A sequel to Living In This World Without You. After Alvin has murderd Brittany and her husband in cold blood. He must get rid of their body's before the police catch on. But he Can't leave his baby daughter Halie on her own. So he decides to take her with him. Rated T: Contians Violent References


_**Just The Two Of Us**_

_**Mr J.H.F:**_

**_This is a sequel to _****_Living in this world Without You_****_, If you haven't read it, Please do because if you don't you might not understand the plot in this story. Thank You._**

**_Alvin:_**

_Baby your da-da loves you _  
_ And I'ma always be here for you, no matter what happens_  
_ You're all I got in this world_  
_ I would never give you up for nothin_  
_ Nobody in this world is ever gonna keep you from me_  
_ I love you..._

_**Alvin:**_

C'mon Hai-Hai, we goin to the beach  
Grab a couple of toys and let da-da strap you in the car seat  
Oh where's mama? She's takin a little nap in the trunk  
Oh that smell (whew!) da-da musta runned over a skunk  
Now I know what you're thinkin - it's kind of late to go swimmin  
But you know your mama, she's one of those type of women  
that do crazy things, and if she don't get her way, she'll throw a fit  
Don't play with da-da's toy knife, honey, let go of it (no!)  
And don't look so upset, why you actin bashful?  
Don't you wanna help da-da build a sand castle? (yeah!)  
And mama said she wants to show how far she can float  
And don't worry about that little boo-boo on her throat  
It's just a little scratch - it don't hurt, her was eatin  
dinner while you were sweepin and spilled ketchup on her shirt  
Mama's messy isn't she? We'll let her wash off in the water  
and me and you can pway by ourselves, can't we?

See honey.. there's a place called heaven and a place called hell  
A place called prison and a place called jail  
And da-da's probably on his way to all of em except one  
Cause mama's got a new husband and a stepson  
And you don't want a brother do ya? (Nah)  
Maybe when you're old enough to understand a little better  
I'll explain it to ya  
But for now we'll just say mama was real real bad  
She was bein mean to dad and made him real real mad  
But I still feel sad that I put her on time-out  
Sit back in your chair honey, quit tryin to climb out (WAHH!)  
I told you it's okay HaiHai, wanna ba-ba?  
Take a night-night? Nan-a-boo, goo-goo ga-ga?  
Her make goo-goo ca-ca? Da-da change your dia-dee  
Clean the baby up so her can take a nighty-nighty  
Your dad'll wake her up as soon as we get to the water  
Guess who's Bonnie and Clyde, me and my daughter.

Wake up sweepy head we're here, before we pway  
we're gonna take mama for a wittle walk along the pier  
Baby, don't cry honey, don't get the wrong idea  
Mama's too sweepy to hear you screamin in her ear (ma-maa!)  
That's why you can't get her to wake, but don't worry  
Da-da made a nice bed for mommy at the bottom of the lake  
Here, you wanna help da-da tie a rope around this rock? (yeah!)  
We'll tie it to her footsie then we'll roll her off the dock  
Ready now, here we go, on the count of free..  
One.. two.. free.. WHEEEEEE! (whoooooshhhhh)  
There goes mama, spwashin in the wa-ta  
No more fightin wit dad, no more restraining order  
No more step-da-da, no more new brother  
Blow her kisses bye-bye, tell mama you love her (mommy!)  
Now we'll go play in the sand, build a castle and junk  
But first, just help dad with two more things out the trunk

Just me and you baby  
is all we need in this world  
Just me and you  
Your da-da will always be there for you  
Your da-da's always gonna love you  
Remember that  
If you ever need me I will always be here for you  
If you ever need anything, just ASK  
Da-da will be right there  
Your da-da loves you  
I love you baby...

_**The End**_

_**This story was based on the song 97 Bonnie and Clyde by Eminem.**_

_**What do you think of the story love it or hate it?**_

_**Do you think I should do more Horror?**_

_**Or do you think I should go back to Comedy?**_

_**Mabye I should Try something different? **_

_**Please Comment Below.**_


End file.
